Hustling Mishap(?)
by kaorupin04
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] "How many times have I told you to stop hustling pool?" CollegeAU During spring break, Dean hustles three thugs who chases them to get their money back. After escaping two dangers, Dean must have been too relieved because he kissed Cas... In his defense, Cas kissed him first. Basically the two of them being stupid and stubborn about it.
1. Hunting Mishap(?)

_Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Three loud knocks shook the walls of the cheap motel they were staying in.

"Hurry up!" The blond man urgently whispered at his companion, as he checks the room again for any other valuables.

The other man comes out of the bathroom after hastily shoving their dirty clothes into a duffel bag. "Hey! It's not my fault! How many times have I told you to stop hustling pool?" He replies angrily, but keeping his voice down.

Castiel was not used to the feeling of panic or mortal endangerment, but he could tell he hates it. It feels like his heart would jump out of his chest while the adrenaline pumps through his veins, making his hands and feet feel cold and sweaty.

Dean, on the other hand, seems to live on adrenaline and couldn't wait to get into trouble. He inspects the windows, trying to figure out a way out to escape the thugs who just lost about 200 dollars playing pool with college kids.

"Here!" He calls to Cas as he looks out a window. "There's a pipe we could grab on to. Come on."

 _BANG! BANG! BANG!_

Dean climbs out first, hurrying because the thugs had decided to break down the motel room door. He carefully grabs on to the narrow window sill and slowly moves towards the pipe.

Castiel looks down the window and gulps, hesitating to climb down a pipe from the third floor of a building.

 ** _BANG!_**

The walls shook and he could tell the wooden door was about to give out. He looks down again and tells Dean earnestly, "If I die, I'm taking you with me!" Then swings his leg out the window to follow Dean.

They hear the door open and they rushed climbing down. They hear scuffles in the room and a head pokes out of the room they had just vacated. Dean safely lands on both his feet, but Cas's sweaty fingers caused him to slip, falling down from the second floor and (un)fortunately landing on Dean.

They both groan in pain. Feeling a bit dazed, it took them a few seconds to gather their bearings before getting up. The thugs had left the room and they were now running down the steps, their heavy feet shaking the thin walls of the rooms.

"Are you hurt?" Dean asked Cas, offering his hand.

Cas glares at him and gets up alone, ignoring Dean's hand. "Let's just go."

Dean tried to apologize but Cas cut him off, "I said let's just go."

He felt bad about Cas but the sound of the thundering feet of the their pursuers was unmistakable. Without thinking, he grabs Cas's hands and drags him as he runs away from their pursuers.

A few of blocks later, they were both gasping for their breaths.

"We -- need -- to -- hide," Cas said between gasps.

Dean looks around for a place where the thugs couldn't follow them. He notices a place with loud sounds, a bouncer and a bright neon sign that says, " _The Male Box_ "

"Aha!" He exclaims with relief. "Come on," he says to Cas who was still trying to catch his breath. He drags his friend again towards the door. They slow down as they near the door, trying to act composed as their hearts thumped to the beat of the thugs' feet a few meters behind them.

They both reach out their wallets to show their IDs to the bouncer who barely glanced at it. They walked in and got swallowed by the loud music and people. Dean grabs Cas's hand again, scared to lose his friend in the crowd.

A few people checked them both out as they walked past, freaking Dean out and making him tighten his grip on Castiel's hand who thankfully squeezed back. They walk around until they found an empty table.

"I think I need a drink," Cas says, trying to let go of Dean's hand but Dean refused. He looked at Dean's eyes which to his surprise showed fear, _D_ _on't leave me_ , he seems to say.

"I won't take long," he reassures Dean, using his other hand to remove Dean's hand.

Dean follows Cas move through the crowd with his eyes. After a couple of minutes, Dean notices a guy who keeps looking at him and he makes the mistake of making eye contact.

The guy walks towards his table, stands opposite to him and leans on the table. "Fuck me if I'm wrong, but is your name Easy Bottom?"

Dean freezes and he's eyes widen, feeling like a deer in the headlights and praying Cas would appear from the crowd.

Ignoring Dean's obviously mystified reaction, the guy walks around the table to get closer to Dean, "My name is Nick… remember that, you'll be screaming it later."

He tried to take a step back and bumped into Castiel, who grabbed him by the waist and gave him a firm and deliberate kiss. Dean's heart skips a beat as his lips touched his roommate's.

"Did you miss me?" he hears Cas say flirtatiously.

Dean kisses him again, partly in relief that Cas had rescued him but mostly because their kiss gave him a buzz that can't compare to being chased by three thugs who were each about twice his size.

They break apart after a few seconds. Nick had already walked away and all the other guys who were checking them out were looking elsewhere.

They both blushed and refused to look at each other as they downed their drinks.

"Well…" Dean starts to say, his whole face still blushing, "I guess our spring break wasn't ALL that bad."

Disclaimers:

I do not own Supernatural and its characters.

The bar name was posted on a thread on IGN by darth_vato on November, 2008

The pickup lines are submitted by amylemoine on jokes4us


	2. Why Did You Kiss Me Last Night?

Cas lies awake with his eyes open in his double bed back on their motel room. He takes a deep breath. _What was I thinking?_ He asks himself as he closes his eyes to relive last night's events.

He was carrying four shots on one hand, using the other to protect the drinks from the crowd of dancing people. As he approaches Dean, who had his back turned, he also sees a man with short dirty blond hair walk around their table and lean close to Dean. He was a few feet away and he heard the man say, "My name is Nick… remember that, you'll be screaming it later."

He wasn't sure how it had happened. He felt his body move forward just as Dean stepped backward, bumping into him. He saw Dean's green eyes – wide, like a deer in the headlight, his cheeks still a little flushed from the chase. He grabbed Dean's waist using his free hand and he heard him say in his gravelly voice, "Did you miss me?" And then…

 _ARGH!_ He took his extra pillow and used it to cover his face in embarrassment. _And oh my Chuck!_ He pressed his face into his pillow as hard as he could. Dean hadn't said a word since the kiss… or the other kiss.

He muffled a shout into the pillow and removed in from his face. _What the hell, right?_ Dean had kissed him. Again. Right after their first kiss.

He hears Dean's bed springs squeak as the man squirms in his bed. Cas mentally slapped himself. He had forgotten that Dean was only a few feet away and here he was panicking _because of Dean._ _How could Dean sleep?_ He asked himself, and then got annoyed that Dean could sleep after what had happened.

He thinks about the silence between them at the bar and on their way back to the motel, after making sure that the thugs had gone.

 _What now?_ He was pretty sure Dean wasn't into guys, I mean, as far as he knows. They've been roommates for a year and they never really talked about it. Well, there had been occasional girls knocking on the door, asking for Dean, sometimes saying they might have left something. Even though Cas had never seen them before, he knew what it implied.

He slowly reached out for his phone on the side table, trying his best to prevent his bed from squeaking so as not to disturb Dean. _5:30_ , he sighs. _Well, there's no turning back time so…_ He closed his eyes to get some rest before their drive back to campus later.

* * *

 _It was the heat of the moment, telling me what your heart meant…_

Dean wakes up groggily to his alarm the next morning; he kept getting woken up by what happened. He rubs his eyes awake as he yawns. The sound of the bathroom door closing caused him to look towards it. He felt his face heat up as he realized he was staring at his roommate wearing jeans, shirtless, towel draped over one shoulder and his hair dripping water on the other. He gulps as he thinks of what to say.

Cas beat him to it. "Dean, come on! We're going to be late," he said in his usual voice.

Dean quickly grabbed his stuff and headed to the bathroom. _Well, he seems normal,_ he thought as he brushed his teeth. He mentally screamed. _Why did you have to kiss him again, you idiot? You know, he only kissed you to save you from that 'Easy Bottom' guy!_

He stepped under the shower, hoping the hot water would clear his thoughts. _And the silence after!_ He cringed.

Cas knocks on the bathroom door and reminds Dean to hurry up.

He quickly finished washing up and stepped out of the shower to dry himself. He wiped the foggy mirror and looked at himself in the face. He whispered to himself, "Okay Dean, Cas is totally being mature about this. He had pushed it out of his mind and so should you." He puts on his clothes and takes a deep breath before stepping out of the bathroom.

* * *

"I couldn't sleep last night," Cas says as he yawns over his waffles.

Dean quickly looks up at him and tried to swallow the mouthful of waffles he had just shovelled into his mouth. _Oh Chuck! This is it. Is he really going to talk about it?_ He runs several scenarios in his head, each making him cringe more than the previous scenario. _What if Cas asks him about the second kiss?_ His eyes widen at the thought.

"Dean? Dean! Are you choking?" he hears Cas say, pulling him back to Earth.

"What? Uh… No," he replies stupidly. He mentally face-palms himself and then asks, playing dumber, "Why can't you sleep?" He immediately regrets asking and quickly shovelled the waffled into his mouth, waiting for Cas to ask, _Why did you kiss me last night?_

"I was thinking about…" _Here it goes_ , thought Dean. Cas continued, "those three thugs. I mean, they already broke the door open once. Who's to say they won't do it again?"

He chokes on his food, he immediately grabs for his coffee but he spills it on his hands, hurting himself. Cas hands him his orange juice which Dean gratefully accepts.

"You good?" Cas asks. Dean nods, still trying to pull himself together. Seriously, can he get any clumsier?

Dean takes a deep breath. "Well, we're going back to campus today, so unless they plan on following us on our eight-hour drive…"

* * *

A/N: Please leave a review for your comments and suggestions. As it was supposed to be a one-shot I'm not sure if I should have continued the story and I don't know yet where it's going.


End file.
